Reward
by Eyes like Dawn
Summary: The Dark One finds many uses in having a slave. One of which he rewards himself with his Belle. Requested bath chapter up!
1. Reward

_A/N: The bunnies...they refuse to leave me alone. This is a one shot, I wasn't sure on making it a whole story. Enjoy!_

**~8~8~**

"Good evening, Belle," the Dark One purred warmly into the beauty's ear as he appeared behind her in the main hall.

Amethyst hued smoke from his dread magic wafted sinuously through the air before dissipating in tiny motes carried aloft by the ever wailing draft. His wiry talons tapered across her azure cotton dress as he wound his arms gently about her waist in an owning touch. A smirk inched upon the side of his thin gray mouth as he pressed her close to his form.

The smell of blood and dust wafted heavily about his gray-gold scales. Char and acrid smoke seemed as though the odors had gotten ingrained beneath his oddly discolored skin and suffused his garish leather clothing with its less that pleasant aroma of death. His straggly mess of hair was matted with dirt and dried essence of other beings whose blood had sprayed upon his body in some sort of slaughter he'd recently engaged or at least partaken of foul combat. Dark splotches of indefinable gore and streaks of brackish blood stained his needle like talons that so eagerly sought to hold his prize.

Belle crinkled her nose distastefully as his pungent, disreputable smell assailed her nostrils. Her lush lips curved slightly upward, but she said nothing of his reek. Other women would have burst into an array or tears or clambered to be out of his clawed grip simply at the sight of him when he was modestly clean.

The beauty, however, was far to use to his coming home smelling of battle and death and his sickly sweet magic's and seeking to wrap his arms possessively about her. Him being able to hold her close was one of the reasons he'd bargained for her of course.

Though she detested whatever he did whilst rambling the realms causing mischief and making deals, he gratefully never bragged of his dark deeds or mentioned them unless she felt bravery well deeply enough within to broach the prickly, worrisome topics.

Whenever he arrived back at his citadel looking for companionship she found herself barricading her mind from what he had potentially wrought. Many a time, to think of less devastating things helped ease her soul when he 'wanted' of her.

There were times when he felt happy enough to desire more than whatever little victory his actions had alluded to. There were times when he wished his servant to be something else entirely than the woman who laundered his clothes and cooked his meals.

He nuzzled against her ear, his teeth playfully nipping at the curve and lobe and about her neck in tender kisses. Her pulse thundered viciously against his slight bites and warm breath after assaulting her flesh with his hungry mouth.

He chuckled lowly against her milky skin, reveling in the shudder he felt course through her. "Do you know what I did today, my prize?" He questioned curiously in his normal impish timbre tittering past his thin gray lips.

"Do I want to?" Her breath hitched at a particular sensitive spot on her neck where he bit a little rougher than usual. Goosebumps prickled pleasantly upon her skin, causing her body to urge for him. She tried to push back to feel his body flush with hers, but he kept them an agonizing inch apart.

The sensation of his mouth on her flesh always began the process of putting her in the mood no matter what he'd done to seek his own gains or what manipulation he'd tampered with to induce havoc upon the lives of others.

He nodded slowly allowing the rough of his skin to flit across her soft porcelain flesh. "I slew a band of murderous ogres terrorizing a hapless village."

"Oh? And what did the master get out of such a good deed?" Her teeth clamped down upon her bottom lip resolutely as her eyes fluttered at his touch. She forced a groan not to slip past her mouth as his hands slowly searched her now over sensitive body. He explored her figure tortuously slow though he knew every inch of her warm flesh by heart and every path her blood took inside her sensual form.

"You know," he drawled bored in a lust filled growl. His hands took care in simply skimming over her dress for the laces and buttons as he explained casually, each word accented by a kiss, "a few trinkets, baubles, a chance to come home and do this." At that, he pressed her fully to his body from behind. His manhood bulged from his leather pants to the small of her back telling testament to his awakening desire.

Though he could have made love to her every day, and many a time she knew he lusted to thrust himself inside her folds, he didn't. Only when a great feat had been done or a potion finally perfected did he seek her company in his lair.

Why he chose to deny himself pleasure was always a mystery to the beauty and many a day frustrating when she desired to feel her master skin on skin. She never thought she would actually want his touch, yearn for it as drunkard did mead, but her body craved his warmth as much as flowers craved the rays of the sun.

His lips pressed against her temple as he buried his nose into her thick mane. With a deep breath he absorbed her scent, letting the smell ease his strained muscles so eagerly tensed for her. "I wanted my reward," he finished huskily, his voice bereft of all humor. Only lust remained in his strange voice that sounded almost human when his primal desires took him captive.

Reward. He dubbed her that when he thought he deserved a special treat for some accomplishment he'd won. To Belle, she saw his wants and desire as a beast getting a prize after it had performed a new trick and she was the prize.

Admittedly, as first, the thought had bothered and frightened her, but soon she grew to be at peace with what she was and even come to be expectant of whenever he deemed what he wrought great enough for his desired reward of her flesh. Whatever goals he set were great indeed, for not often did he beckon her to his den.

At times her infamous curiosity inquired why he treated her as some sort of reward, and for what purpose, but he never answered her inquiry. His reasons, like many mysteries in the chambers of the Dark Castle, were his alone.

"You should bathe," she protested half-heartedly. He wouldn't, she knew imperatively as a spell murmured softly past his lips. He hated bathing, especially before sex.

Tendrils of dusky purple magic coiled about their body's like a mist conjured of dragon's smoke wrapping them in a shell of sickly sweet power. Their bodies became intangible mist upon the drafty currents swirling in the howling wails.

"Later," the Dark One promised softly as the magic pulled them away. In mere moments they landed in his bed chamber.

The room was decorated in somber russet colors like most of his leather clothing. Fire flickered merrily in the brick hearth sending waves of warmth and shy golden light throughout his den.

His bed was merely a vast pile of soft pelts and warm furs of thick sable wolf skins and bear hide spread out in a jumble of mulled colors upon one darker corner the floor. For being the master of magic and lord of a lavish castle, his room was more suited for an animal.

So long had he been dubbed monster and beast by the frightened mortals that sneered in disgust and revolt upon him, he lived almost as an animal in his ominous, dreary gray stronghold. He shut out light in his den and prowled the halls like a scavenging animal.

Until the beauty he'd procured from the floundering kingdom arrived as his slave, he'd been closer to beast than man in many regards.

Belle tried tenaciously mending his broken humanity, but he was stubborn in his ways he'd festered in for so long. To live like a beast in the darkness of his lair was better than having to walk into the light and act like a man he was not.

There was safety and comfort in his barbaric, beastly nature. So long was 'beast' and 'creature' tacked on to his infamy he began to believe the cruelties himself; that he was nothing more than a clever monster who could walk and talk and wear men's clothes though he was far from one of them.

He was use to the dank darkness and the howling drafts that mourned like lost phantasms through the eerie, long corridors and living barely civilized like a wild creature plucked up from the forest. When the beauty had arrived he scarcely bathed, lacked sorely in manners of any sort, and scarfed down every scrap of food non conjured by magic like a starving wolf forgoing cutlery and decency in favor of his hands and licking his plate clean to show his appreciation.

He was a monster when he had bought her to serve him and for the company she would provide his lonely side, for even monsters became lonely, but sometimes, when fortune favored her, she saw small glimpses of the beast understand once more what being human was like.

Rarely, she witnessed him cautiously pick up forks and daintily sip beverages instead of quaffing them down in one go or even refrain from lapping up the last crumb from his plate. Some mornings he would come down and his hair would be combed and he'd not reek of rot and fumes from his apothecary.

Some time, though not often, he tried with all his will to be a gentleman by pulling out chairs and not getting oatmeal all over himself by slurping straight from the bowl. Those time where few and far between, yet each for a golden ray of hope breaking through the thick canopy housing his beastliness.

His lovemaking had improved the most from his thinking or monster to man. No longer did he simply mount her and take what he desired. He was gentle when could control himself, and considered her needs more than his own. His affection, once strange and awkward, grew into the biggest part of his reviving humanity. A kind word here, a touch there, all held testament to his emotions blossoming past the callous beast he was to the rest of the realms.

Lifting her up in his wiry arms in a bridal fashion, his lips stretched into a lust filled smile. "Besides, if I don't take a bath now we'll be able to take a long, luxurious bath together."

Though he was no fan of bathing, he did enjoy the rare opportunities when his prize joined him in the warm water and suds. He relished her hands rubbing the scented oils upon his flesh and meticulously getting the gunk out of his hair.

"Or you could simply use magic," Belle observed slyly as he laid her upon the bed like a delicate treasure upon a velvet cushion. His dexterous fingers impatiently plucked at the white cords that held her dress in place, letting the excitement build.

He shrugged, unconcerned in reply, "true, but what's the fun in that." His smile turned into a mischievously grin as he unlaced the last tie and whispered passionately in his trilled timbre, "No, better to do things the old fashioned way."

Clutching fistfuls of her gown, the fiend eagerly pulled upward on the dress to rid the cloth that denied all he sought. Her naked body glowed a warm peach hue in the hearths bickering flames as he looked down upon her.

His ebony orbs greedily took in the image of beauty that belonged to him now and forever. Blood gushed through his veins setting his body aflame with more beastly desire than he could fathom for his beautiful reward.

"Lovely." His breath was taken away as always with the knowledge he would mate with his gorgeous Belle. "Remarkable, always so remarkable."

The beauty huffed an amused chuckle, "so generous with the compliments, master."

"For you, always," he replied, his mind strained in wit and thought simply staring upon her beauty. His mouth felt dry as cotton was stuffed in his cheeks as he watched the heave of her bosom and hearkened to the rhythm of her heart beat only for him.

Leaning over her, his wiry talons gently cupped a pert breast. Even at his touch, a soft moan tumbled from her lush mouth. Warmth sprang to his touch, causing his member still caught in his unmentionables to twitch in a dull ache. His lips wrapped about her nipple suckling and working his hot, wet tongue in circuitous circles around the perking pink bud.

Her chest heaved like forge bellows as he gave each breast due attention; dotting on them with the most expert care. Though his hair was a tangle of filth and blood, the beauty threaded her clever fingers through his straggly brown tresses as best she could with each tender suck and gentle nibble from his mouth.

Though he had once thought only of himself, he quickly became an expert in pleasuring her simply for the enjoyment of hearing her delicious little sounds that spilled form her mouth. He relished in giving her enjoyment; to know that he could be tender and loving to another creature.

His free hand not assisting in his dedication of laving his attention upon her breast unbuckled the silver belt to his leather breeches. He stroked himself slowly whilst taking his time upon her body.

"Rum…," his name tumbled in a gasp of delight from her lips. The things he did to her she could have never fathomed as a bookish noble in her father's palace. If someone would have told her her fate was to be a reward for the Dark One she would have laughed them off as mad.

A chuckle of approval rumbled like thunder in his throat as he detached his lips for a tortuous moment. Her body squirmed beneath him as though seeking the one thing he could provide. Leaving his aching length alone, he smoothed the flat of his rough palm up her inner thigh. Muscles under her creamy skin quivered expectantly as his touch left a tingling sensation upon her tender flesh.

"Let's see about the rest of you," he crooned in his tittering voice. Wet cascaded over his hand as he slipped an exploratory digit inside her nether region.

Cries of pleasure breathed in one ragged groan from her lips as his fingers intruded inside her body. Her back arched deliciously, almost instinctively to his touch as her mind flickered with pleasure battling self-awareness. The master might have possessed magic, but every feeling he bestowed upon her with his body was a different sort of power altogether.

"Hot and wet," a feral growl of admiration escaped his lips as he slipped another finger to probe her utterly drenched and blazing sex. How had managed to procure such an eager, willing slave girl to ply for his needs?

With every plunge of his wiry fingers in her scorching sex and his lips suckling a strained nipple, he every so often paused for life giving air and to hear her delightful coos of abject pleasure. He arched a brow thoughtfully as though casually curious whilst he continued his world shattering ministrations. "Tell me, my Belle, do you want more than my fingers pleasuring you?" He asked in an almost bored fashion.

"Yes!" She nearly screamed at his taunting air. He knew exactly what she wanted.

His claws wrapped about her hips firmly as the exclamation burst from her mouth. With one barbaric grunt he thrust his manhood fully into her. Darkness nearly overtook his mind at the sensation of her wet encompassing him and adjusting to his length. Blood pumped directly to his engorged member making his head woozy and wonderful all in one instance.

For a moment, nothing was about her. All that remained in the world was his burning desire that drilled a hole through his heart and the sweet thought of his reward. Without moving much inside her, the fiend pressed his wiry body close to her lush figure until his breath whispered against her ear.

His voice held nothing but a beastly desire barely held in check by whatever last scrap of humanity he clung to. "I'm going to make love to you now," he growled darkly into her ear, "and I shan't stop until the world is a blur."

Sometimes, they both knew inwardly, the beast inside won no matter what he attempted.

Her legs wrapped tightly about his waist as the only reply.

How he wished to howl his joy to the entire realms. To know that this woman, his woman, looked into the voided onyx eyes of a lust driven monster and took the challenge without blinking!

His hips set a barbaric tempo as he immediately began to thrust maddeningly inside her. He took immense joy in spearing her upon his length with every thunderous clash of flesh. Sticky sweat beaded his body and brooked in rivulets down his prismatic scales as he continued to make love to the only woman who would ever receive him with a glad heart.

The glow from the heart turned his skin into a glittering display of gold coal as the perspiration glinted in the fires flames. His skin felt and looked afire for his Belle.

With every thrust, he pulled out nearly all the way before slamming back inside of her. He became nothing more than a listless being seeking to find the key to pleasure where the world ceased to exist. His talons curled tightly into the furs on either side of her body until he felt holes shred through the hides.

His beastliness simply took him thrall. He couldn't stop his nature, he didn't know _how_ to stop till his lust had been sated and he'd received his due reward for a job well done.

A strangled moan escaped Belle's bright, supple lips; the only sound that alerted the Dark One she was close to her climax. "Yes." He crowed victoriously, infinitely pleased he had brought her to the brink of ecstasy.

Crazed from the pleasure shuddering up and down his manhood, the fiend nibbled and bit once more at her throat. His teeth nipped just a tad harder in the perfect mixture of pleasure and pain. The beastliness inside of him demanded he mark her; demanded all know to whom she belonged and to whose bed she rested in. She was his mate, his reward, his only defense to combat the monster that threatened to delve him in a world where there truly was no turning back.

"Master," she gasped in abject delirium as he bit too hard in one spot. Hot, bright vermillion blood dribbled from her neck where the small bite had taken place. Too far gone in his desire, the Dark One ran his tongue across the wound. Rich iron blood danced upon his tongue as he laved the angry skin in apology. Even her blood tasted divine wine from the heavens!

The scent of her blood drove him insane in his beastly fervor. His hips pumped once, trice, thrice, and then….

A cry erupted like a scream of pure pleasure from the beauty. The walls rang with her wordless exclamation relating her bliss. Her walls clenched around his aching member tightly refusing to let go as her orgasm reached its lofty peak.

The warm vice of her walls massaging his length sent his own bliss shoot through his mind. Utter ecstasy burned through his mind like a comet destroying and disintegrating everything but her from his thoughts. With one last thrust he buried himself deeply into her core like a lance upon its center mark.

He proudly relished the feel of his seed shooting deep into her belly as they grinding against one another to make their simultaneous orgasm last. How he loved to bring her to such an apex, to feel her utterly turn to mush in his arms after such a barbaric pounding.

Shuddering in sheer fatigue, the fiend collapsed by her side in a heap of exhaustion. Muscles trembled in his wiry form like water. He breathed raggedly as though deep in battle once more, though sated in every way imaginable.

Sweat dampened the beauty's chestnut locks as though she'd been caught in a drizzle. Fire and passion flashed sedated in her azure eyes that beheld his odd skin without vulgar distaste or repulsiveness.

With the soft furs beneath her, and her body relieved of passion, she curled close against him; his musky allure irresistible. Her forehead rested against his sweaty, heaving chest as she snuggled by his side without a hint of revulsion.

Mayhap, he dared think as he looked down upon her eased, content figure, naked and glistening in the dwindling light, she was not bothered with her lot in life to serve his passions.

"Touch," the Dark One spoke through ragged breath.

Belle's perched her head at him curiously at such an unexpected proclamation. Her brow furrowed slightly in confusion though she was far too weak and sleepy to speak the inquiry her mind wished to broach.

His quaking fingers cautiously skirted the creamy skin of her face, his fingertips tracing the outline of her jaw. "I reward myself with touch, warmth, and contact with another living person close to what I am. After I succeed in some meaningless venture, I like to come here with you and pretend for a night, I am not alone; that the beast has a mate."

Before a stunned word could ramble pass her lips, he nuzzled her gently as he always did after they made love. Such a gesture was a rare sign of affection he reserved only for her. No one ever saw the beast at his most vulnerable save her, who would keep his secrets, tucked away in the deepest vaults her heart 'til the end of eternity.

"I love holding you," he wrapped his arms about her bravely, seeing no disgust in her cerulean depths towards his admittance. "I love kissing you, I love whispering into your ear, I love…I love coming home to my reward."


	2. Bath

_A/N: Been a while. Okay maybe not that long, but it feels like forever to me. Work is…well I hate work because I'm always too tired to really do much of anything. Any way a couple people asked to see some Dark One in the tub and you know what, they're right. Enjoy! _

_P.S I have not abandoned "The Mastery of Magic!" I haven't much time to get to it is all.  
_

**Disclaimer: I do not own OUaT. Sadly.**

**~8~8~**

Shadows bickered lazily across the coarse, unadorned walls of the Dark One's private quarters. The cries of explicit ecstasy that once rung so shrill and echoed off the stone walls from the throes of passion lay silent as the satin night outside the windows of his chambers.

Under the sumptuous mass of pelts and furs of his bed, Belle snuggled impossibly closer to her master's form. Their hearts beat in tandem to a rhythm only known to them in the strangeness of their deal. Comfort borne of truth and happiness shrouded them making their repose all the sweeter and tempting for more of their zealous passions.

"Bathe," the beauty declared softly into the Dark One's ear.

The world about them was a cocoon of warmth and softness borne of passionate lovemaking and tender touches. Under the furs of his bed they remained close, almost as one entity, their limbs entangled with one another as though they were too fatigued to move and unravel themselves.

Rumpelstiltskin murmured sleepily to her request. His mind still felt dazed and stunned after garnering his reward. He felt as a limp puppet without the hands of the puppeteer to work the string. Only his Belle could make him feel so errant and not in control of his thoughts and feelings and actions.

Had she wished, he could have been her plaything, willingly trying to please her for her soft touches and softer words that mended his black, rotting heart and reminded him of whom he was. All she had to do was spurn his desire, say she wished not to share his pelted bed in his black lair and he would have been wet clay; a sword wielded by her hands in hopes of regaining those precious rewards.

Oh but she would not, for she was Belle, kind, good, Belle; a woman who had sworn an oath on the blood of her people and had kept her promise though her word meant allowing the beast his moments of pleasure without blackmailing him her affections.

"Bathe?" he echoed at length, forcing his mind to drift from the fog of pleasure and goodness she induced upon him. His tongue felt heavy in his mouth as he forced himself to rouse awake from the peaceful slumber that came over his tired bones when she was nearby. Sitting up on his elbows, he watched her curled beside him like a content lover.

A smile stole upon her lush pink lips as he shifted. Moving, she crawled atop him, till laying flush against his naked body. Her legs rested betwixt his, giving him more purpose to open his fathomless ebony orbs. Delicate fingers roughened with worked curled temptingly over his shoulders for support. Glowering, mulled embers from the hearth shaded her fair skin into a soft shadowed illumination. Her azure eyes seemed to glint and sparkled like the stars themselves as she stared down upon him without a trace of fear or disgust.

"Yes bathe," the beauty giggled lowly, her timbre flecked with mischievous delight. Flicking a strand of matted hair from his gray-gold features, her fingers traced the outline of his jaw. "After we made love you told me you would take a bath."

Flourishing his wiry fingers lazily through the air, a smug, half-smirk of sleep etched his thin lips. "I am the monster of magic; famed beast of legends old. People don't expect me to traipse about smelling of the summer in the meadows or daisies from the rivers side."

"You promised," she challenged lightly, taking no serious bargain into his oath. He was the master if he choose not to be clean that was well in his right. "But…," she added coyly, her fingers tracing small swirls upon his glittering, slowly heaving chest, "if you don't, I suppose I shall simply have to bear it."

Despite her jest, the mention of his promise hit like a hefty spear to his heart. Regret clamped its fangs about his sordid soul at the recollection of another he had cared for and broken a promise to. Shaking the thought away, he held himself in the warmth and humanity Belle afforded him. No, he would not go back on his word not even for such a foolish thing.

The fiend feigned a puerile pout. "That I did, but I don't have to like it."

Belle closed the distance between their lips till their mouths were but a hairsbreadth from one another. "Well if you despise the bath so much then surely I can be of aid."

The presence of her between his legs became more prevalently sense by his body drawing his blood once more to his loins. "I'm certain you can," he whispered in reply. Her hot breath skirted across his face, tempting him with her satin kiss.

Though he had sated himself he felt himself stirring again for her. His blood galloped through his veins, begging to meet her again in the owning intimacy. Surely his somewhat noble actions of the day had earned him a double portion of her sweetness.

Smiling into the kiss, the beauty sought to coerce him into putting his washing off for no longer. "You'll enjoy a nice, long, hot bath. Hot water, soap, oils, bubbles…."

"You," he replied dreamily, his lazy smile one of mass content.

Pink dappled her cheeks in an involuntary blush. His kindness, always so unexpected never ceased to make her insides surge with warmth and want. Out of all the things pleasant of the bath he could have named, he chose her.

The last time she coerced him to bathe she had pampered him in hopes to make the hot baths a routine. She had washed the grit and grime from his straggly thatch of hair and massaged the oils upon his flesh till his gray-gold skin glimmered like flecks of gold. In reward to her service, though he never thought of it in such a manner, he had made love to her then and there, taking her virgin asshole by the tub side.

Guilt sprang like an aged pain in her heart at the thought. Some part of her desire had been selfishness born of need. She oft fantasied, in the furthest part of her heart, days spent in the washroom with her master, lost to the world and time itself in the haze of steam and lapping waters. In some ways, her plan had worked for her never truly bathed without wanting her. He saw the act as a trial and a reward to buffer the ages of being a bachelor living in the heart of a lonely, bleak citadel and not caring what others thought of smelled of him.

"You're stalling," she replied in lovers accusation and pecked a kiss upon his lips.

"Are you so certain?" he countered slyly. Snapping his fingers the fiend forced magic to his will. Purple haze enveloped the pair as a storm cloud blots out the sun.

In an instant the duo found themselves in the bathhouse of the Dark Castle.

Built ages ago with the first rulers of the ancient stronghold, once the mightiest in all the realms, the bathhouse was a cozy yet sizable room designed for royal amenity. The ceiling above was a barren cold slab of gray vaulting high into the sky so that the roof seemed shaped by the hands of the earth. Light slanted down from strange, mossy lichen hanging above displaying the vastness of the underground to the eye.

Murals and frescos of scenes of bucolic and bellicose life in the valley below donned the tiled walls in vibrant kaleidoscope of colors. Battles, lost tales of loves, and adventures played upon the warm walls with whimsical air that put the mind at ease.

The air was pleasantly warm compared to the drafty corridors of the keep above, though at time collided with an errant breath of cold. Heat from far under the stone of the mountains kept the room at a perpetual heat that warmed to the bones.

Pure water from an underground hot spring kept the stone tubs that pimpled the warm stone floor filled with warm water. The springs had been discovered ages ago and the monarchs had paid handsomely to have artisans and craftsman carve out pools from the roughhewn rock wells and mold the jagged pits into steaming oasis under the cold castle.

Soft, luxurious towels and cloths of lamb's wool sat in a corner ready to be used at will though it was rare the Dark One strode upon the warm stone room. Blue and silver amphora's and vials filled with exotic salts and oils from as far as the realm of Agrabah cluttered the stone shelved walls in a myriad of hues.

Belle herself had arranged them from which ones she knew her master tolerated to foreign liquids she'd yet to try. Every week she came to the bathhouse below the castle to fully wash of the grit and dust and grime that proliferated the palace above. Out of all the luxuries of the Dark Castle, the bathhouse was her third favorite. The first being the library and the second being his bed chambers of course.

"Let me pick what goes in the water this time," Rumpelstiltskin rumbled playfully into her ear from behind. "You get in and I'll be along very shortly."

It was only then the beauty noticed they were still stark naked. Even without a scrap of clothing donned upon them for modesty, the warmth of the chamber put even that need out of mind. Every contour of his body melded seamlessly into hers. His manhood was alert and twitched between her thighs and rubbed against her bottom as though pleading for her attention and the heaven of her sheath.

"Alright," Belle acquiesced and teasingly eased from his touch leaving him aching and wanting. Walking down the stone steps of the pool, her body slipped pleasantly into the warm waters embrace.

The warmth of the water was always the perfect temperature: never too hot and never cold. Chill from the mountains and the heat from the belly of the earth always came as friends in the pool, suffusing the waters with a comfort rarely found.

Enjoying the warmth, the beauty paddled smoothly through the water till resting at the far edge. Amusement marbled her beautiful visage as she watched the fiend take his time carefully choosing the phials.

Standing naked towards the shelves filled with vibrant tinctures and oils, he looked at a lost, something none save her was every privy to seeing. He was honest with her, honest in body and soul and emotion in every way.

Placing a hand to his chin thoughtfully, he gathered a few to his untrained eye. "Let's see, dew extract, summers kiss, honeysuckle, lavender, snow paradise…." Collecting the vials and a few white cloths in his scaled claws he ambled back with his bounty.

"None of those were your regular, Rum," Belle pointed out, not unkindly, but with a hint of mirth at his ineptitude of picking his own bathing oils.

A sweet smile curved his lips. "I know," he replied as he slipped into the warm water. "But you like them."

How had he known? Amazement sparkled in her cerulean depths at his words. So focused on him and his rather large organ begging to be sated, his litany of names for the vials had slipped by to deafened ears.

"I…I'm here to serve _you_, Rum," the beauty stammered bashfully as though he had forgotten whom was servant and who was master. She was supposed to thread her soapy fingers through his hair and scrape the grime from his skin.

The water lapped calmly about him as he treaded the waters to her. Unseen softness dwelled in his onyx eyes as he laid the vials upon the hot pools edge. "I know I just…I simply want to pamper you for once."

He had not felt an urge so strong in centuries. After years of having every luxury desired, he could not remember the last time he offered to do something freely for another.

"I've had a lifetime of pampering." Belle felt her heart surge in a declaration of …something for him as he neared so gently and warily as though she might protest. A princess by birth she had lived her years in every luxury she ever desired 'til the ogres came seeking blood and spoils.

"For two years all you've done is slave for a monster." His eyes searched her tenderly, allowing a part of himself never seen to the eyes of the world flow free under the mausoleum of his dire citadel. "You've been in a life told to children and adults as nightmares. You know the terrible things I have done and what I am. I take simply to have my reward for my own selfish lusts. I never give, not to anyone. Let me give to you."

Stunned by his heartfelt words, the beauty could not help but nod. Tenderness for him pulsed like the very beat of her heart. Nodding her approval, she allowed the last of his approach.

Closing the gap betwixt them, the fiend delicately handled the beauty. Wiry fingers tremulously loosed the blue silken ribbon from her hair. Auburn locks tumbled freely across her shoulders. The tips of her umber tendrils floated in the warm swirling waters, fanning out.

A strange, almost amazed sound lowly escaped from his throat. Her skin, always so supple and soft under his touch felt especially lush in the warm water. He kissed the bare flesh where his fingertips met her skin.

Taking a blue bottle from the side of the pool, the Dark One poured the syrupy mixture into the cloth. Adoration danced in his black eyes as he began at her right shoulder. The sweet scented oils smelling of spring upon the seashore suffused her skin as he slowly dragged down the soft cloth. His lips kissed every inch of flesh he cleaned in a trail desire.

The cloth scaled downwards as he veered from his task and worked upon her chest. Oh but she was beautiful, his Belle. His lips met her collarbone in a delicate kiss as he continued to wash her body with the exotic oil. Breath, warmer than the waters lapping so wonderfully against them, skimmed over her wet skin. The place of bruises his rough kisses and bites earlier had wrought were kissed far tenderly now under the castle. Many times his love making was rough and uncouth and jagged like himself, but there were moments he was the tenderest of lovers.

"Mine," the beast hissed possessively into his blazing kisses against her skin. "All of you all mine." Part of him wished to curb those words of ownership, but her so near, knowing no other would have brought the possessiveness out in him let his praise flow free. He had always been a possessive creature, and Belle was his most valuable possession; his most valuable passion.

Her lips met the edge of his jaw in a kiss. Eyes open to detail every prism and color of his skin and take in every wave of pleasure rippling through him; she returned the ardent passion of his gentle kisses. "And you're mine, Rumpelstiltskin."

Lost in the soft, silken world of her body and the warmth about him, the fiend did not object.

Abruptly, his body shivered with a pleasant sensation. Under the waters her assiduous hands worked his erect manhood. Her palms, roughened with hard work were the right touch of roughness and delicate handling to his oversensitive length.

"Belle," a pleasured groan mingled with her lovely name escaped his lips against his will. He was helpless to her ministrations goading on his primal lust.

Her hands worked his thick shaft languidly under the water. Their body, so close was another tightness his body thrilled to find. Little gray drops of liquid came to the surface only to stream away with the rippling waters.

His spindly fingers crawled up the side of her arms to entangle in her mass of messy russet curls. Her body willingly arched into him, leaving very little room betwixt them and her working hands. His hips thrust upwards in the tightness of their situation, unable to help unleashing the want in him.

"Belle…please," he begged like a starving animal, tossing any importance of being master out with his plea.

He always asked, Belle knew as she tugged his member, coaxing the beastly passion up in him. Be it a silent inquiry or aloud, he always asked to enter her as though she would say no.

Taking her hands away from his rigid length she grabbed his shoulders pulling him flush. Her back hit the rim of the pool giving them the stability needed.

Without another word he dove eagerly into her offered ecstasy of her nether regions. Part of him wished to take her from her other hole as he had done on the first time in the bath, but she had been sore for the rest of the evening after his intrusion. And besides, he loved to see her features as he rutted into her, knowing he was the one to incur such pleasure within her.

The warmth of the waters lacked compared to the heat of her sheath. Her tunnel wrapped fittingly and tight against his member just as tight as her arms wrapped about him.

Nails dug tightly into his skin at the flare of pain his entry evoked then eased as she became accustomed to his length. How he hated the moment of pain she endured, but to see her tensed features ease back to the beauty he knew made him wish to repay that pain tenfold and eradicate any discomfort in their blazing passion.

Heat pumped through their meeting of flesh as though their hearts had dropped from their chests. Her scorching sex begged to be plowed and his member begged to be assuaged. In the moment he could have unleashed the beast as he had done far above. He could have rutted in her ruthlessly until the beastliness was stated.

Instead, he began slow.

His hips thrust at a vapid tempo making the waters lap against her milky skin. He watched, entranced, as the waters surged and slackened against her body with each thrust. Her coos of ecstasy tempered his beating heart to pick up his pace by any large degree. Of course he could be vicious, and was, but he wished above all to be a good lover to his Belle.

The beauty hugged his body closer as his pace increased only a fraction. The water felt wonderful as though the waves rocked with every thrust. His kisses were sloppy against her flesh as he plundered her skin with the soft drag of his teeth and his tongue.

Wrapping her legs about his own, she fumbled for the cloth he used against her. Taking a clear potion from the edge she poured the mixture over his hair. Delicate hands trembled as she lathered the mixture and combed her fingers through his hair all while they thrust into one another.

"Never give up do you?" he huffed in a breathless laugh with each jab into her.

Smiling, she met back his thrusts with equal intensity to measure his slow, languid pace. "Tell me that you don't enjoy it," Belle moaned with his sharp thrusts, her fingers spiraling a strand of his hair.

And truly, he could not.

"I enjoy it," he admitted, his voice muffled in the side of her neck as he kissed the silky skin. "How could I never enjoy what you do? What you make me feel?"

"What do I make you feel?" Belle trailed her fingers down his arms as his pace increased again. There were both close she knew, from the first time, their bodies were none too keen to waste time.

Joy, humanity, peace? The question was a valid one: what did she truly make him feel?

His thrusts came in short, driving spears as he struggled to hold back the beast. He was close, so very close and, by the way her fingers tightened their grip and her eyes fluttered so was she. Kissing his way to her ear he replied, "everything, Belle, you make me feel everything."

If she replied, or at least tried, he did not know. The world imploded upon him with his outburst. With one final thrust his buried his length deep in her, shooting his seed where he had already furrowed. Oh but every time felt special and genuine with her just as the first.

For a moment regret tainted the sweetness of release. Had he not enchanted their lovemaking to ensure no children would be born from their actions, he could have had a family. By as many times he had sowed his seed into her, they would have had at least one child. He could already imagine her swelled belly carrying his offspring, the product of passion. But no, his deal never mentioned anything of children or even if she was willing to bear him one.

What world upon her lips were mangled as a cry of pleasure erupted from her throat. Her back arched, forcing her to impale herself upon his manhood. For a moment the world did not exist as their orgasms spired to their peak and all thoughts, bitter or sweet were forgotten.

As the ecstasy began to wane, thoughts came back, hazy and dissolute. The woman next to him was so loving, so passionate, so unlike him it was startling. She was a tranquil, beloved beauty and he a snarling beast. This was no way for her to live; slave to some monster that used her for desire and company.

"Ask me for it Belle," he whispered breathlessly, his words borne of something she coaxed from him. "Ask me for your freedom. I would grant it though you but ask."

Gulping, the beauty leaned her head against his wet, soapy chest. "I made an oath. I will not break it."

"You would no longer have to share my bed," he revealed as though the fact would be some incentive for her to depart.

"Who says I don't enjoy sharing your bed?" Belle looked up into his eyes. She'd come to enjoy herself as a reward for him, as the only woman privy to his bed.

"Why would you wish too?" he asked in true curiosity. How could she enjoy what he did to her? To deny her a normal life with a husband and children?

Soft laughter escaped her lips. "The sex is fantastic for one, and you…you….there is something...something special about you, Rumpelstiltskin something the draws me to you." She shook her hair causing droplets to scatter. "No. I will not leave your thrall, even though you give me the freedom to do so."

Wordless, the Dark One looked down upon her. Speech failed at that moment from the creature that never lacked a witty retort. All cunning died and gone into the annals of his mind. He would ask her about the children, in time when his thoughts were once more fully in place. Who knew, perhaps she would sire his child one day.

Bereft of words to express what he felt for her loyalty, her…love, the Dark One leaned down and kissed her gently upon the lips knowing, truly, he had found his mate in her, his love, his Belle.

**~8~8~**

_A/N: All that lemony goodness. Yum._


	3. Anger

_A/N: So, I don't know really what this has evolved into. It was supposed to be a one-shot then it became a… semi-no- plot –smut fest- story? O.o. I don't know. _**MissiB **_requested to expand more on Rumpel's wanting to have children with Belle, so here it is. Enjoy._

**~8~8~**

Crisp morning sun slanted lazily through the titanic, cleaned glass panes that dotted the drafty stone halls of the Dark Castle. Gray particles caught in the sunny beams danced on their way down to the cold, barren floor of the labyrinthine corridors.

The halls were adorned with rich russet and ochre tapestries of noble life and fierce battle draped upon the walls to keep the cold at bay. Suits of armor, polished to a gleam stoically guarded the lengthy corridors, their metal arms upraised with swords in hand as though saluting the morning. Ivory and marble pedestals, caught half in light and half in shadow, flanked the sides. The stands were topped with grandly ornate items the Dark One had collected over the years.

Truly the halls were beauty and grandiose, but no gorgeous trinket compared to the woman toiling in their midst.

Rumpelstiltskin intently watched his servant from the darkest of the halls black shadows. Arms crossed, he seemed like a raven staring at a bit of carrion from a tall tree. His bleak eyes sat stapled upon her form as though no magic in the world could pry his orbs away from her lovely, sensuous figure.

Bubbles and cold gray water sloshed all about her as she cleaned the floors. Sunlight danced across her porcelain skin and turned her hair a dark copper. Her thick tresses were bound loosely with the silken blue ribbon she so loved. Tendrils of her mane constantly came loose and stuck to the sweat upon her brow. The dress around her knees was sopped with water as she tended to one of her many duties.

A lovely tune hummed softly from her lips as she toiled away to finish the long hall. She didn't look at all as though the work were grueling, but more like a chore happily done.

Guilt stabbed at the fiend's dark heart with poisoned blades as he watched her labor. She shouldn't have been scrubbing coarse, frigid floors on her hands and knees. No, she should have been holding their child by the hand as she led them out of the Dark Castle to play in the sunshine. He should have been holding her other hand as he accompanied them in the grand morning, happy and content.

Oh but that was simply a dream, one that consumed his thoughts and sent acrid venom lancing into his soul. The wish was so lovely to think upon, but so heart rending when reality's cold hand brushed away the thoughts with but the sight of her. Those thoughts would never transform and bloom into fruition. She would never wish to happily bear his spawns. Never.

"Copper for your thoughts, Rumpel?" Belle inquired softly without looking up from her strenuous chore. Though she remained scrubbing, there was a hint of amusement in her voice that told the fiend she had known he was there for quite a while.

Stepping out from the shadows, he praised that she was turned away from him. Fiery crimson bloomed under the gray-gold sheen of scales upon his visage as he shuffled out. No one, even when he was a cripple had ever made him blush. "How did you know I was there?"

"I…I don't know. I suppose I just sensed you," she replied with a halfhearted heave of her slender shoulders.

His mouth became a thin line as he came into the light. The rays of day glittered upon his skin, turning his flesh into a rich, burnished gold. "Interesting, though I can't say I'm disappointed. I do highly pride myself on my entrances," the fiend chortled impishly, his chuckles echoing down the hall.

"Perhaps we've been around one another so long we can just sense these sorts of things now," the beauty offered with a companionable grin. After three years she found her housemate easy to predict and could almost know instantly when he was about.

A small huff of amusement escaped his lips. "Perhaps. Who knew life would find us actually getting along fairly well."

In his time he had held slaves who killed themselves first rather than serve him another moment. He had turned servants into ants for trying to poison his meals and spitting in his drinks.

Once, he had expected Belle to be much the same. Like many she had cried and lamented her fate away from friends and family and in the thrall of a beast, but she had been so different after the tears had dried and cleared her eyes and the pain had dampened in her heart to only a minor ache. She had been so willing, so ready to try to make her captivity into something more; to deny her misery hold of her heart and turn her smile bitter.

"What did you plan on doing with your life after I threw you in the dungeon and you realized this was all you would ever know for as long as I live?" Rumpelstiltskin asked suddenly, his inquiry expertly hiding the wariness in his tone.

Letting the old brown scrub brush fall into the bucket at her side the beauty paused as though faced with a difficult answer. Though he could not see her features, the fiends could almost perceive the wheels in her brilliant mind turning.

"I planned to make this place a home," she replied in time, her words careful. "I planned to make myself happy where I could and find some means of contentment."

What else could she have done? She was not the type of woman to sit around and lament her fate. Even in the ogre invasion she had always been active, always staring demise in the brutal, ugly face.

"But what home?" the words spewed from his mouth before he could stay them. Unleashed, the fount of that lay in his heart surged and bubbled to the surface. "What happiness, what means of contentment with a beast?"

Wiping her hands to dry on her skirt, Belle stood and turned. "You don't think I can be happy here?" Her brow perched in slight confusion.

"With me? No," he replied darkly, a spark of contempt and ire flaring in him. "I don't need lies Belle I am perfectly aware of what I am and what situation I have put you in. I refrain from being cruel, but I am under no illusions you are happy as a slave and a bed warmer. You came willingly, yes, but you were my prize; my war prize for freeing your land. I know given the opportunity you would stab me in the back and run like any other soul. If you are to be here forever then be honest with me at least."

Perhaps because of his kind treatment of her she wasn't miserable, he dared hope at best. Truly, that was all he could hope for and except for a woman in her satiation.

A frown tugged at her lush, pink lips. "I don't lie to you. Have I ever? If I am to be here forever then this is my home, my true home. Happiness is made and I have decided to be happy here." For a brief moment a ghost of a smile flashed upon her lips. "It's not hard to be happy in this place though others see it as a citadel of nightmares. My life is not bad, Rumpelstiltskin. Many parts I actually enjoy."

"People would call you mad if you were to ever venture into the outside world again spewing such lies," he snorted incredulously. How did she have the gall to say such things; to blatantly lie in his face?

In an instant Belle's frown darkened. Rare anger flashed in her eyes like shards of cool cobalt. How dare he say such things! Did he truly think she would have to be stark, raving mad to be happy with him? "Do you think yourself so low you think no one would be able to stand living here with you; that I would have to be insane to call this place home? I came here because I saw something in a strange man who offered my people victory against the ogres. I gave myself willing to you because I knew this life was not what others would think. I would not share your bed if I thought ill of you or thought you some horrid monstrosity."

"You open your legs for me because it is part of our deal," the Dark One retorted in cold reply. "Or did you forget the part where I said I get to rut you any time I choose?"

Fury danced upon her lovely face like a storm over tranquil, pale waters. "And if I no longer wished you entry you would not seek my comforts again," Belle parried. "You are not the type of man to force yourself on a woman. Though we made the bargain if I suddenly grew to distaste our union you would stop and never ask again."

Embers of rage swirled in the heart of the Dark One. She was right, they both knew, horribly right. She saw into him, past his beastliness, far too easily. He would not even lie about such to sate his pride.

Enraged, he shot back, "Do you find happiness in knowing you'll never have a home of your own or companions or to ever see your father or your noble home and betrothed?" His lips twisted into a leering sneer. "Do you find that peaceful contentment in knowing you shall never have a husband or child-…." Children sat on the tip of his tongue, the bane of all his thoughts, the want of all his heart.

Sadness washed over her face at the lance of his words spearing deeply her heart. Fury laced with melancholy flickered in her eyes. "Don't you think I've thought of that!" she snapped back angrily, denying the sadness to seep into her words. "Those things flashed into my mind the moment I stuck our accord. This is my home though I miss my old home and my papa. I will miss what few friends I had, but I have come to grips with never seeing another but you. Gaston meant little to me, and truly I cannot say I'm sorry I shall not have to be my groom." Breathing hard, she paused, her voice low and somber. "As for children…I have made my peace that you would never want any from me, a simple mortal slave."

Shock Rumpelstiltskin could nary conceal painted his scaled features. For a moment, he could only blink, his body frozen in surprise.

No, those words could not have flown so freely from her mouth. Long had he dreamed and awaited such confessions, but now out in the open the monster in him could not believe them. The darkness lurking inside warned of her deceits and cunning that lingered under her pretty face. Who would ever want to bear his children?

Oh the fantasies of her bearing his child had been pleasant but faced with a possible reality sent his brain into a panic. Realities cold , cruel claw strangled away the pleasantness of such dreams and placed them with dread. In truth, truly talking of children terrified him and surged suspicions within.

"I did not know how deep your deceit and desperation ran to catch me off-guard. You could not possibly want children with me," he snarled in his panic.

"Why?" Belle challenged bravely, facing the angry beast head on without turning an eye. "This is the only life I shall ever live. I lay with you often enough. Do you think I find the thought of bearing your seed repulsive?"

He waved a hand as though he could point to the obvious. "They would be freaks hated by the world! You would see them and detest them for whom their father was. You would not love a cripple-…the Dark One's child!"

"They would not only be your child!" Belle roared back as angry as he. "I would love them however they came. I don't care what others call you; the beast, the monster, the Dark One. I would proudly tell any little one of ours who their sire was and I would happily bear your child and rear them with all the love in my heart you rock-headed fool!"

Before she could contain herself, the beauty filled the distance betwixt them. Her lips crashed into his as though to prove her sincerity to the daft man! Heat bloomed in her belly as she pressed her lips like the seal of a promise to his.

Though she felt passion stir for him the thought that she would not love any baby they made infuriated her. Part of her wished to slap him till sense awakened in his mind while another, far more erotic part of her wished to fall to her knees and take his member into her mouth.

Pulling her sweet lips away from the kiss, the angry beauty spun on her heel, her dress flying with the sharp motion. Her coppery hair whipped into his shocked face as she went to the pearly suds and brackish water of the scrub bucket.

Anger still roaring in her ears, she fell to her knees she once more began to scrub with a fervent passion. All her furious energy came forth with each motion of the brush. How could one man be so utterly moronic!

A cauldron of emotions swirled in Rumpelstiltskin's heart. Anger, confusion, hopes all mingled together in one mixture that washed over his soul and painted his feelings a distorted gray.

The kiss felt to true, so real, but how could she lov…accept him so? No, words were easy but faced with the prospect of bearing his seed she would change her tune, he was certain…maybe.

Flourishing his talons through the air he dismissed the magic set upon her with a silent command. The purple cloud seeped from her and to his fingertips dissolving into his grip. "I just revoked the magic that kept you barren," he informed her coolly in a subtle warning.

His blood galloped with every second of anger. Rarely did they fight and never had their arguments been so…stimulating to his body. Though he was still utterly furious he felt himself drawn to her.

Padding towards her, his fingers deftly undid the bronze belt buckle that held up his leather pants. With a small thump he dropped to his knees behind her, his blood racing madly through his veins. Oh he would probably have to find relief by himself but at least he could prove his point; that she was dishonest.

Lifting up the ends of her dress, he paused, thoroughly expecting her true colors to show. Now, of course she would deny him entry and prove he was correct that her words had been mere trickery to earn his trust.

If the action bothered the beauty it never showed. Still furious, she scrubbed though at a slower pace. Her insides jumped with the brush of his rough hand that skimmed across her naked flesh beneath her dress. Instinctively she found herself pushing her hips out more, though she refused to talk to the fool man who thought she would not care for her own child.

Taking on with his daring, the Dark One, looped a finger over her unmentionables. Pulling he let her undergarment fall revealing her heavenly entrances. Though he could not see half as well as when he was atop her, he knew she was already wet, just as his member had sprung to attention with every yelled word.

With one hand the fiend pulled his breeches down just enough. His manhood jumped with just the slightest brush. The cool air sent tingling sensation down his member in expectation.

"If you so badly want the beast's child then, I shall give you one," he stated, his voice challenging and warning.

All she had to say way stop and he would never touch her again. His trust would be shattered, but he would know for certain all those kisses and moans and lovely eyes that bored into his as they found their climaxes were all false.

For what seemed like eternity he waited, his breath coming out heavy and needy. Impatient, he slipped a digit into her wet, seeking to off kilter her, but no word came.

Angry and thrilled and joyous and lustful, the Dark One thrust into her satin nether region. There was something exotic about thrusting himself deep into her warm, glorious sex with both of them angry and wanting. There seemed an added heat to their already blazing passions spiraling them to unknown heights.

With the first moment of entry there was no moment to stop to allow her sheath any time to adjust to his girth. Goaded by anger and lust, his thrusts came hard and fast from the first.

Forgetting the scrub brush, the beauty fought to stay aright. His sudden entry with his large organ in such a position made her knees weak. Black and blue spots exploded in her vision with such an impact. He felt as though he were grinding himself into her and she found herself grinding back.

Hands on her hips, a moan fell from his parted lips. His thrust came in heavy, driving spears seeking to find the spot to seed her womb. His ebony eyes watched entry as her hair flounced with each of their thrusts and the ripple of flesh upon impact of his manhood fully sheathing inside her and drawing out.

In his mind only happiness reigned. Either she was a dedicated liar or she truly did want to bear him a child, their child.

Taking one hand off Belle's hips, the Dark One rubbed his thumb and forefinger together. His digits were still coated and wet from stealing into her sheath. Still thrusting, he probed his slicked fingers into her other hole.

Her puckered bud clenched around him at the entry, but accepted his warm fingers as he coated her with her own juices.

A moan of pleasure escaped her lips from his double ministrations. Her breath came in short bursts with each thrust. The argument had stimulated her more than she knew. Too know he was angry with her as much as she was furious with him, yet he rutted her anyway sent her body into overdrive. Spreading her legs as best she could the beauty leaned the front of her torso down giving him greater access to her paradise.

Slipping his warm, wet and twitching length out of her sheath, the Dark One turned his attention to her other entrance. Placing his large head against her puckered hole, he slid himself into the tighter tunnel. A sight groan of pain and pleasure slid from both their mouths as his base met her bottom.

Grabbing her hips once more, he started off with a lethargic pace. His thrust found hidden spots of pleasure locked deep inside his angry Belle. Her hole was so tight around him making every thrust a noticeable, pleasurable effort.

Here before her, they both knew, was another chance to stay away from the want of children. All she needed to have done was wished him to stay there, to finish there and he would know her words. Still, no words came.

Sweat beaded the Dark One's brow as he pounded into her anus. Her hole was so tight and warm and fit him so well, but there was no comparison to her sheath. Slipping out of her bottom, the fiend eagerly plunged himself back into her abandoned sweetness.

Her ecstasy spiraled around his probing manhood with each of his thrusts. From sheath to her anus then back to her velvet tunnel was too much for her angry, sensitive body to handle. The anger sending extra heat through her body was too much. Shuddering about his member, the beauty cried out in pleasure as her orgasm barbarically ripped through her.

The Dark One reveled in her cries, knowing truly for the first time they were true. Her body was still hard under him as with each thrust he delivered another blow of pleasure to an already sensitive Belle.

Retribution sparked in his mind as he worked towards his own pleasure. She would be writhing under him as orgasm after orgasm hit her in unrelenting waves.

"Is this what you wished, Belle? You wanted me to breed you?" he asked through gritted teeth, his body closer than he once assumed. His entire mind burned for sweet release deep inside her. All his body wished was to sate his primordial desire to impregnate the woman who would live in his castle forever.

Through her daze of pleasure she replied, "Yes," her voice small from crying out his long, strange name with each pointed thrust.

The word, the one simple word filled with content and happiness and truth and no longer laced with anger sent him over the brink. His balls tightened and with the herald of his peak, the knowledge he would potentially gift her with child.

With one final thrust, he buried himself in her, his hot seed shooting out in long, pearly ropes to their target. His knees shook with the passion that had taken him thrall. If such passionate mating did not breed her then nothing ever would.

Leaning over her, he ghosted a kiss on her sweat beaded temple. His wiry fingers ran through her haphazard mane. "I'm sorry," he whispered humbly in her ear. "I have never thought another could want to have anything in common with me, much less a child. You were right Belle. I though you could not wish such a gift with me. You are so lovely and kind and beautiful, and… I am a monster."

"Not in my eyes," she breathed raggedly. "I'm sorry as well. I should have understood. I shouldn't have gotten angry."

Rumpelstiltskin laughed softly, as he scooped her up in his arms. She never did walk straight for the first few minutes after penetrating both places. "I'm not so certain about that last part. I found the anger rather…erotic."

He had liked the anger. Seeing her beastly side come unfurled had been a treat. She had been as vicious thrust back as he had been thrust into her.

"Mayhap we should get angry more often." Belle agreed, her body still radiating the angry heat she had felt. Her anus still tingled from where he had slipped out and gone back into her sheath to finish the job.

A mischievous grin etched his lips. "Just not in front of the child…if of course….:

"After what we've done…." She allowed the words unspoken to hang in the air. Something greater had gone on. Something greater than angry sex, something magical between two who knew one another so very well though they were so very different.

Kissing her lips tenderly, the Dark One motioned to the door leading to his bed room. "Since of course we're no longer angry, perhaps we should display how sorry we really are to one another. The best part of angry sex is having make-up sex afterwards after all."

Despite their recent activities, Belle felt herself stir at his words. Not trusting herself to speak the beauty only nodded lovingly to her lover and father of the child she knew in her heart was to come. If not now then then with the many times she would share his bed.

Snapping his fingers to call forth his magic, the pair disappeared to work on apologizing moment by pleasurable moment.

~8~8~

_A/N: This was kind of hard and weird to write. Angry sex always is and coasts a fine line but I did it because there is not enough angry Rum/Belle humping on this site.__** You know it's true :3**_


	4. Memories

_A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing guys, you're awesome! This chapter is sort of a past sequence kind of deal. And yeah, it's official, really no plot, just smut. Also, maybe I'm late to the party, but I stumbled over the new OUaT season 3 promo. Go see it on YouTube for the new character. :3_

_P.S I totally called it too. _

**~8~8~**

Rumpelstiltskin smiled a wide, tamed grin as he held his precious, lovely Belle close in his arms. The pair lay conformed together, her head resting upon his upper arm and her back flushed against his front without a seam out of place. A soft, content sigh tumbled lowly from his smiling mouth as he nuzzled against Belle's swanlike neck and buried his face in her soft mane of amber honey hair.

The pair lay cuddled together on his sorry excuse of a bed made of wolfs hide and bear pelts, enjoying the quiet the private moment wrought for them. For a moment, locked away together in his dim den, over comfortable pelts and warmed by the reddish embers of the banked, crackling fire popping away in the hearth, he could be simply Rumpelstiltskin, not the beast, not the monster, not the deal maker, but a man with his woman; a woman who carried his child and perhaps promised him happiness and humanity with her bravery and kindness.

His spindly, scaled fingers, roved nimbly over her naked, swollen belly. The tender touch displayed his affection more than any words could have form and to none save her. Part of him marveled she felt no disgust to see the stark parallel between his rough, gray-golden hued skin and her porcelain flesh. Others would have been abhorred, but never his Belle, lovely, brave woman that she was.

Dark chestnut hair lay waywardly about her face, and wafted about the drafty air to tickle his skin, but he cared not. Her beautiful features were soft with sleep as he gently roved his fingertips lightly over her bulging stomach. Oh but she was beautiful, especially with the mother-to-be glow radiating over her peach toned flesh.

"I think she likes it when you rub my belly; she knows her papa is near," a soft giggle tumbled from Belle's sleepy, half smiling lips.

Almost at once, when the first morning sickness began to occur, she predicted the sex of their child. For all of the Dark One's useless magic and scrying to prove her right or wrong, motherly intuition won the battle better than any mystical power ever would. She could already knew the babe growing in her would be female, and knew inherently, she would be a daddy's girl and that her father would cherish her in kind.

Guilt washed over the fiend as she shifted slightly in his arms for better comfort. His hand snapped away, like a caught child tampering with a delicate, forbidden trinket he was apt to shatter in his grasp. "Forgive me, I did not mean to awaken you." Normally his mischievous self would decide to awaken her by more pleasurable means of using his tongue against her most tender of flesh he so craved, but there were instances where he only wished to watch her in peaceful repose, her breath vapid and soft, and a sleepy smile attired upon her lips.

"I don't mind," Belle yawned widely, tossing the last fogged remnants of sleep away. Content, she did not stir form his owning grasp but burrowed closer to him. He was warm and enveloping around her, a strange mixture of softness and his callous hide that promised the rough, uncouth love he offered.

"I mind." He kissed the secret place behind her ear, his voice a silken whisper slipping into her mind. "It is a shame to awaken such beauty." A smile drew upon his lips as he kissed the shell of her ear, then her temple, then her cheek. Moving from behind her, he shifted to hover atop her. Taking precious care not to even brush against her swollen belly, he kissed her nose before meeting his forehead to hers. Smiling down upon her he knocked a few rebellious chestnut curls from her lovely features. "Whenever you awake, I should lavish you with gifts of rubies and pearls. You should be bestowed with a wardrobe bursting with the finest of gowns. I should have the birds sing you lovely song with every step and have the sun wish you good morn when you awake and the moon bid you goodnight when you lay your head on my chest."

A half amused smile mingled with tenderness crept upon her lush lips. "I don't need those things, Rum." She brushed his straggly hair curtaining his features behind an ear. "I have you. I have our child. I am happy."

"The Dark One's consort is deserving of being spoiled," he parried with a soft chuckle brimming with affection. His voice lowered from his impish giggle to a near human sounding timbre. "She deserves everything. You deserve everything."

Soft laughter, not at him, but of their situation bubbled suddenly from Belle's lips. Memories of older time flashed back into her mind, making her heart twinge with regret, but smile also. Azure eyes stared up and down his naked figure with love. Her hands roamed over his shoulders and down his arms. "We've come a long way, haven't we?" the beauty asked lowly. " We've traveled down the road of captivity from master and slave and arrived to sire and consort."

"It certainly never seemed we would end up this way," he chortled shortly, unable to contain his laughter against her bubbly merriment. Sobering, he gently grabbed her chin to prod her to look into his eyes. His hands reveled in her soft skin under his scaled flesh as he spoke. "We were so terrible for one another when first we began. The line was so tenuous and taut betwixt us. You were so courageous to face my beastliness."

"I remember it well," Belle sighed as the Dark One moved from atop her and back to wrap his arms about her.

~8~8~

Gray rain fell in heavy driving sheets over the perilous, ugly mountains and valleys that enclosed the Dark Castle from intruders. The wailing and roaring wind that howled through the cracks in the stones and bellowed down the mountain sides at times nearly made the rain fall sideways, leaving beads of water tearing down the stained glass windows like blood. Ominous thunder boomed sonorously about the dark heavens like war drums pounding in the heat of battle. The tips of the mountains seemed to make the thunder echo and rumble down their peaks akin to a thousand stallions galloping down the crags and jutting stone. Silvery tongues of lightening lashed the angry night sky with streaks of brilliance that fanned out above the firmament like spiders legs only to disappear a moment later.

Belle jumped as another raucous, resounding crash descended from the heavens with all the fury the storm could muster. While she normally enjoyed storms and watching the world subject to be washed anew by nature's fury, the storms in the mountains were loud battles that seemed to exude danger of the world all let forth at once.

Curled up warily by the fireplace, the beauty focused on the bickering flames in the bright hearth rather than the nasty weather. The cool rain and cold seeped from the ground and air and into the castles dark coarse stone walls, giving her good reason to stoke the fire enough wood to make the strange, dancing shadows in the furthest of corners disappear.

Legs tucked upward to her knees, her wild umber hair half veiling her features, she sat in a forbidden, lonely place: the master's chair.

The comfy, but well worn, dark red chair sat close to the fire for his personal use. Dark oaken legs shaped like dragons claws were carved on the bottom and the chairs back rose higher than anyone was tall.

Whenever he sat in the chair, he seemed not at all like the beastly Dark One of legends and frightening tales, but a tired man, brooding over pasts long gone. He normally had his chipped cup of tea in his black nailed grip, staring either into the cavorting flames or the dredges of his cup as though they held answers he could not fathom. In those time, she felt the most pity for him, seeing a lonely man more than a beastly monster he so acted as.

Wrapping her hands around her drawn up knees, Belle snuggled closer in the chair that smelled of the master's magic. She had spent a good part of the day mending a hole he had ripped in one of the arms. He had roared and bellowed over the rip like a child with a broken toy until she volunteered to fix the hole whilst he was away on his dealings and ambling about the realms.

The upholstery had been difficult to sew through, and come good or ill, she was going to sit in the chair she had spent so long, and at the expense of her fingers, toiling over!

Besides, she figured logically, she would have gone to her cell, but she could only go to what cold, gray cage served as a room when Rumpelstiltskin dismissed her. And so far, she sighed as cast her glance to one of the titanic windows glimmering with rain in the lightning strikes, he had not returned.

As if on cue, the door to the main hall slammed open with a sharp boom. The fire, though roaring, danced crazily as flame met the whoosh of cold, drafty air that heralded the arrival of her beastly master. The tapestries upon the walls rustled and fluttered as though whispering in disquiet of the master's return.

Squishy, footsteps, telling of soaked and probably muddy boots on her clean floor padded towards her direction. Even though she was practically invisible in the chair with its high back, she knew he could sense her. He was like a wolf with the scent of blood in his nostrils, always knowing everyone's exact position.

"Belle!" Rumpelstiltskin's voice barked darkly, his sharp voice echoing about the drafty hall.

He always sounded so angry, like a snarling wolf whenever he appeared. As he came to his mausoleum of a home, he seemed akin to a restless wild animal put back into a cage.

Before she could reply, he filled the distance between the door and the chair in large, angry strides. With one move he stood between her and the fireplace, his shadow covering her form.

His straggly, dark brown hair dripped with rain, probably the only water his filthy tresses had seen in months. The fire and the rain glittered against his skin, turning his flesh a dazzling gold. His clothes of gaudy, flamboyant reds and purples were sopping and clung to his skin and his boots were as she thought muddy up to the knee, their silver buckles stained and tarnished. He looked wild and barbaric all wet and surly, his eyes narrowed, black pin pricks branded upon her.

"You're in my chair," his voice was tart with accusation. The look in his eyes was as though she had committed some wretched anathema.

Belle breathed deeply, forcing the mild fright she had of him, looking as ghastly as he did in the night with a storm roaring, away. Coupled with the raging storm and the temper she saw in his eyes, shaking her wariness of him did not come smoothly as her courage usually did. "I know," she replied simply, hoping her calm attitude would lessen his ire.

"Well get out of it woman!" the fiend shouted rabidly, his lips wrenched into a snarl. Mist of rain bellowed from his nose as he snorted angrily.

"Of…of course." Amazingly Belle kept her voice from squeaking as she slid almost demurely from the comfortable perch.

Letting a growl of irritation cross his lips, the beast ripped off his cloak by the clasp. The fire hissed sharply as droplets landed in its domain. Tossing the wet piece of clothing in the corner, he slumped down in the comfortable chair, once more the beastly master of his castle.

Angrily, he gestured to the soaked mass of clothing in the shadowed corner. "Hang that up somewhere and fetch me something to eat."

Bravely, Belle stood rigid in the face of his request. Determination and indignation welled in her at his coarser than usual attitude.

Flickering his onyx eyes towards her, he growled dangerously, "Well what are you waiting for?"

"The word is please," the beauty informed her master placidly, giving no hint of any irked emotion.

For an un-breathable moment, the Dark One stared hard at his housemate. Did she truly dare…? Was she mad to tempt such wrath? "Please," he hissed through barely pried lips, though he wasn't certain why.

Wordlessly, Belle gathered the cold soaking cloak in her grip. Folding the cloth gently, she exited to the kitchen to leave the cloak by the fire and bring the supper she had saved for him. The first few weeks she had lived with him, she learned to always keep a plate ready for him even if he appeared in the dead of night.

Trepidation fell from the Dark One's lips in a trembling sigh as she disappeared to her tasks. So far he had managed to not simply abandon his plans and retreat to his lair, but could he keep the scant courage he felt inside him already faltering up long enough to finish what he needed to say, to accomplish what his body yearned for?

In an instant, Belle scurried back into the main hall wrenching the thoughts away from the forefront of his mind like the gale winds ripping leaves from the trees. Perching his head up as though just remembering her, the fiend gestured her laden tray to the nearby three legged table.

The supper was a simple one of chopped and roasted potatoes and a haunch of greasy mutton in its own gravy.

Delicately placing the meal on the table, the beauty stepped back towards the kitchen.

"I won't have tea tonight," the fiend murmured as he disregarded the fork she insisted on bringing him, despite the fact he had no use for such formal things, and grabbed the moist haunch of mutton on the plate with his bare hands. Lapping at a bit of brown juice dribbling down his hand he continued, "Bring wine, the best, and hurry back." For what he planned he needed to be a bit bolstered by an outside source.

Nodding obediently, the beauty raced away, more to hide her incredulity and curiosity than to hurry to his orders. Wine? She felt her gut twist slightly at some inner instinct. He rarely requested wine and never so late. Tea always soothed him in his irked state, but what was he planning if he did not wish to be lax?

A silver pitcher of wine and a goblet filled Belle's hands as she padded back into the main hall. Her face was a slate of neutrality, taking care not to show how much his beastly ways of devouring his meals, and mostly everything he did off centered her. Calmly the beauty dutifully poured dark red wine into his golden goblet and placed it next to the silver tray for his use.

Engrossed in his meal, the Dark One only nodded. Grease dripped down his wiry talons, displaying his beastliness in a barbarous way. He declined all manner of cutlery, devouring his food like a monstrous creature of nightmare would.

Grabbing his cup, he quaffed down the ruby red spirits before once more tackling the haunch of meat. Dutifully, Belle refilled his goblet, acting to see to his needs whatever they might be.

Making certain he was topped off, the beauty dipped a small bow. "Well, if that's all, Rumpelstiltskin. I'll bid you goodnight," she stated in hopes he would let her away to fall to sleep in her cell and he could brood alone.

"Stay." He motioned his goblet to her. "You aren't dismissed."

A tired sigh on the brim of agitation fell from her lips. She should have known he would find some way to eek his childish revenge for making him say "please." "It's late and I would like to find my bed before another day's work."

"You won't be going to your bed." The fiend sipped the cool wine, hoping to imbue him with courage. "I have accomplished something tonight I never thought I would. As a celebration of this you will be going to my bed tonight."

Shock filled the beauty's blood as his words sang like a dirge in her ears. The pitcher she held, slipped through her numb hands.

Seamlessly, the Dark One caught the silver pitcher before it tumbled to the floor and dented and spilled its precious contents over the floor and the feet of his chair. Placing the pitcher by his chair, he remarked slowly, "You did agree to this Belle." Waving his wiry claw languidly through the air, he brought forth her contract that sold away her basest freedoms for all eternity to him as proof.

The words were right there, Belle knew imperatively, they were scribbled on the fourth line, crispy, clearly in black blood detailing the extra words she had agreed too. She had been sold as his prize of war, a war he had finished to save her peoples.

"I…I know…," Belle stammered bravely though her voice was grave.

Snorting derisively, he finished the last bit of his meal in a single bite. "Did you think I would have forgotten that delicious little tidbit? "

Fear thrilled through her heart as she took a deep breath. Forcing her trembling nerves to quell, she shook her head. "No. But I thought…since we've been here together so long, you had no desire for me."

Almost like a shadow cavorting upon the walls, the fiend slid from his chair. A crooked, feral smile donned his face as he licked his lips, perhaps not just cleaning the remnants of food from his mouth, but thinking of savoring another meal.

"Now why is that? Oh no, you're not oblivious, you don't think much of your gifts, but you do know you are bestowed with beauty. Your father even dubbed you Belle, beauty in another word." A low hum of laughter and approval fell from his lips. "Even a monster knows when something is pleasing to his eyes. Oh yes you are pleasing and luscious and you are mine, and I want my reward."

Belle forced herself to remain put as he stalked towards her with the grace akin to a prowling wolf. Blood galloped madly through her veins, her brain screamed to run to her dungeon and lock the door forever, but she remained frozen to the stone, dedicated to her promise. She knew her bargain, she would not run.

Inching forward, he came within a foot of his treasured slave girl. Lust danced darkly in his voided eyes, but he did not touch her. All of it would have to be her choice, he would not pick her up and sling her over his shoulder and force her to his bed. No, that was for different monsters.

"You know which way my room is." He jerked his head to a side door and forced his voice to sound hard to not reveal his own wariness. If she walked, he knew she would do everything. She would not be a lair or a deal breaker. If she didn't he would simply banish her to her cell till the morning light.

Nerves atremble, the beauty turned towards the door. The opening wasn't very far, but seemed almost a world away to the woman who knew where the door and the spiral steps led. Goading her courage to the very brink, she bravely took a step to the door.

What seemed like forever and yet a mere instant came to halt as the pair stood at his door. Belle stared at the door anxiously, as though the oaken portal were a maw to a tiger pit. Out of all the rooms, she'd never been privy to enter his private chamber. She oft wondered would it be the grandest or the simplest, now she cared not a whit which.

"Welcome to my den," Rumpelstiltskin rumbled as he moved past her and pushed open the door.

The room was a scattered mess of clothes lying upon the cold gray floor and broken articles of furniture. Tapestries swayed haphazardly upon the wall, held by only an inch of thread. The fireplace was barren and dark, like the open mouth of a corpse. By a flash of silvery lightening, Belle could just make out a pile of pelts that perhaps served as a bed.

Heart sinking, the beauty swallowed hard as she entered his domain. Truly the chamber felt like a wolfs den and she was the main course. If he wasn't a monster, which she believed he was not, he certainly acted as one.

Behind her, the Dark One slipped inside. Calling magic to his hand, he sent a roaring fire into the hearth. At once, the room leapt to life with light. The shadow seemed angry and angular at the sudden luminance before quelling down. Closing the door with no more than a soft click, he could not help but notice Belle jump at the low sound.

"Have you ever…," he left the silently inquiry hang ominously in the warming air. Things would be much more difficult if she was a virgin.

"Yes," Belle confirmed with a grim nod. "I am not a novice to sex."

He fumbled with the golden buttons to his shirt to avoid her eyes. "Good," he replied gruffly. "I won't keep you long. After we're done you will leave to you cell. Because it is so late, I will grant you a few extra hours of rest on the morn."

"Very well," she forced the words not tumble shakily from her mouth. There was a rough kindness to his words she couldn't quite place but knew them to be there. Bolstering her courage from his strange kindness, she stammered, "How would you like to…?"

He gestured to her, his eyes still unable to meet hers. "Undress," he ordered simply. "Let me… let me see you."

With a nod, her cheek warming at the thought, Belle acquiesced silently to the request. Her heart somersaulted in her chest as she placed her hands behind her back and fumbled a bit with her dress and chemise. No man save Gaston had ever seen her naked, and she her master was not even comparable to the knight who had been given her hand.

Slowly, her hands gripped fistfuls of her dress in a vice that held testament to her nerves. Pulling and tugging the garment she praised the fact she really wore nothing beneath the simple peasants dress. As the chemise came off, the beauty shivered against the remnants of chill in the room. Dark amber hair cascaded down past her bare shoulders. Her body glowed with the warmth of the fire, casting her sensuous shape in a mixture of light and dark.

Standing before him, she felt a fire in her belly, one that she could not comprehend. Was she…aroused of his perusal, or the thought he would take her?

"Amazing," the Dark One whispered in pleasure.

Nearly naked before him, Belle did not move as he inched closer to her form. His eyes were as wide as disks as he reached a hand out for her but did not touch. To the beauty, he seemed almost asking permission to place his hands upon her. When she did not flinch away, he placed a hand upon her milky skin.

While his gray-gold claw was wet and cold, her skin was soft and warm. Thrills ran up his hand like a spark of electricity at the touch of another being. How long had it been since he'd touched another person, felt someone skin on skin?

His hand vapidly slid up her arm as though wanting to feel every inch of her. The sight of her nearly naked, made his manhood twitch with unsuppressed delight. Oh but she was so lush against his hand. Part of him yearned to simply hold her, feeling her skin meld with his scales and fill the ridges of his own mortal husk.

Her body shivered once, halting his explorations in his tracks. Anger though he could not say why unfurled in his heart like the dark storm clouds outside. She did not want him touching her. Most likely she just wanted to get the entire situation over with.

Letting his hand drop away, the Dark One frowned darkly. Despite everything, he had earned his prize and he was going to enjoy her and the comfort she wrought. Contempt sparkled in his ebon depths as he circled her. "So soft, so smooth," he crooned desirably in her ear. "My, my, not bad at all. I knew I had made a fine bargain, but this…."

Indulgent, he lets his fingers glide against her shoulders. The muscles beneath her skin instinctively tensed at the touch. Facing her once more, he nudged his head to a wall. "Face the wall and spread your legs. I'll make this short and quick like I promised."

Obediently, the beauty went to obey. Her body shivered as she leaned against the soft fibers of the tapestry. How could one man be so utterly callous? Did he not even wish she show affection to him? Despite his orders, doing so was somehow erotic to her senses. To know he would be there, filling her as though she were no more than a common whore sent her firefly in her belly.

As he padded over to her, she could almost feel his eyes burning into her and melting her heart to red wax. Far too soon, she felt his body ghosting over hers. His warm breath slid against the nape of her neck, sending her body into a frenzy and making her wet.

"W…wait," Belle stuttered nervously, her body tensing to feel his hand slide down her undergarments and pluck them loose to reveal her most sensitive area.

A frustrated sigh tumbled from his lips as he backed away. "What?" The word was barely civil coming from his mouth.

"Do… we have to do it like this…?" She turned her head slightly, trying to see his features. Maybe he found taking a woman like this more convenient or maybe had others things in mind.

Snorting, he rolled his eyes. "I will have you, Belle. I want my reward."

"I know, but can we do this over there?" She pointed to the heap of furs serving as his bed. "May I do more than just stand her allowing you your pleasure?"

Incredulity stamped the Dark One's face. Did she truly wish to have him atop her, looking her in the eyes as he grunted and groaned and sought his pleasure? "If you want to look into my face while I thrust in you then so be it." He smirked nastily as she gratefully padded to the bed. "But never say I never tried to do you a kindness."

In her situation, who would not wish to be turned away from him as he entered them? He thought to at least let her imagine it was someone else, at least allow her to not look at his ugliness as he mounted her.

Nevertheless, his blood thundered to hear her say though words. His sizable length twitched firmer, making a noticeable tent in his already uncomfortable tight leather breeches. While he normally enjoyed his form fitting breeches, he cursed their constraints vehemently as his manhood rose.

Before she could get to the bed, the Dark One ran up behind her. Arms wrapped around her middle, he scooped up the beauty and lunged for the bed.

Taken aback, Belle gasped as the floor seemed to come rushing up. Dark fur pelts and his sinewy arms cushioned her fall as she fell on her back. He was on her in moments like a wolf on a limping doe. Lust flared like stars in his obsidian eyes as he fumbled for his belt.

"You wanted to lie down and face the beast, Dearie," he hissed through his teeth as he struggled with his buckle.

All but ripping his leather pants away, he let his prick meet the air. A low moan of satisfaction of wriggling out of the breeches escaped his smiling lips. Satisfaction hummed through him to see her eyes headed down to his erect manhood.

Awe escaped her lips in a gasp to see his manhood. Belle's eyes widened to see the massive length on him. Gaston had been a tight fit and he hadn't even been half that. Looking at his aroused organ, she felt very small under him.

All of her being wished to squirm away, which wouldn't have been difficult, and race as fast as her feet could carry her. In fact, everything he did could have been easily slipped from. To the beauty, his actions were almost as though he was counting on her courage failing her and asking to be let from his room and his bed.

Delicately, almost as though he were another creature, the fiend curled a talon under the hem of her pale blue unmentionables and slid them away. Surprise that he could not conceal twisted upon his visage. Her shaved nether lips were already moist and awaiting his entry.

"My, my your body betrays you, Dearie. Were you excited to rut with a monster?" He made a tsking sound of mock disapproval. "All wet and ready, and here I thought I would have had some work on my hands."

Intrigue bloomed inwardly in the beauty at his comment. Some monstrous men did not wait for their bedmates. Some were selfish and took what they wanted even if they hurt the woman under them. Yet he was not willing to make her suffer for his lust.

Pink fire alit her cheeks as his words finally made full realization in her mind. He was looking at her as only one other man had, and not truly even him, for he had only been interested in filling his carnal needs.

"Are you done staring, Dearie?" he trilled impishly with a feral grin of enjoyment. Her lovely indigo eyes hadn't left his twitching prick since he'd brought his organ out of his restricting clothes.

He fully expected her to wrench her gaze away in disgust. What woman wouldn't feel ill knowing his manhood would be lodged inside them?

Rising to her elbows, her eyes flickered to his sable orbs. "Can I…may I touch it?"

"What?" the word blurted from his mouth in quiet shock.

Cheeks burning, she looked away. Her fingers absently plucked at the soft furs under her to avoid his gaze. "I am to be here forever, your…reward forever. I thought, perhaps, why should it be a distasteful chore? Why not be something…more?"

For a moment, she looked down upon her without reply. The woman who had bravely agreed to be his slave now looked to him wondering if she could be a participant and not merely a tool for his lascivious needs.

"You may," he stammered finally, his body suddenly very conscious of his ghastly gray-gold hide.

Tremulously, Belle reached a hand to his manhood. Together they seemed almost young people again new to the passions of sex. Gently, her fingers brushed his prick as though his manhood were a wild creature. Even with the slight touch, his blood thudded down to his waist. A soft moan flew almost melodically from his lips.

Emboldened by the reaction, Belle curled her hand firmer over his organ. He throbbed in her hand, his heat scorching against her palm, sending shooting sensations of arousal through her.

She moved, and almost as a puppet, he moved with her, helpless to every motion she made. Stroking him, she shifted her position to facing him instead of being on her back. A spark of trepidation for what she was about to do niggled at the back of her mind, but she had come too far to deny what her body felt and the knowledge she would be his forever.

Leaning down, she wrapped her pink lips about the head of his manhood. His flesh in her mouth throbbed with a new intensity as she wrapped her tongue around his shaft.

Staring, the Dark One could merely blink in his abject disbelief. With her mouth over his length, he could have erupted then and there, but the shock of her brazen act froze him more effectively than any freezing spell ever could. When she made a bargain, she intended to uphold it!

Slowly as her mouth moved down, he thawed from his shock. Her lips were satin on his erect length, searching the hidden territories of his privates. All he could do was watch as his prick disappeared inch by inch into her mouth. Her hair curtained half of what she did, but still he had an exceptional view of her ministrations.

The warmth of her mouth was paradise, and for a novice, her mouth was skilled as she delved down his shaft.

Why would she do such, he had to wonder betwixt the pleasure and thrill of her warm mouth. Why did she want him to feel any better than he could make himself feel?

Tossing the thoughts away all too easily, he focused upon her ministrations. Sighs hissed from between his clenched teeth as she stopped almost as fast as she'd began. She'd only gotten halfway, but still her tenacity was admirable. How she had gotten that far without gagging was a feat in and of itself. The rest of his throbbing length she worked with her hand as she serviced him with her tongue and mouth up and down his erect organ.

Doused in a world of pleasure long denied him, the fiend moaned louder than he thought possible. He forced himself not to buck his hips so that he would not choke her. His spindly talons threaded through her umber mane as she bobbed on his length. He couldn't go on like this, he knew, at the rate she was going, though she was a novice, he would find himself sated all too quickly and without the satisfaction of her nether lips.

"Enough," he rasped fitfully, forcing himself to stop her. Already he was leaking but he could not find the will in him to finish there.

His prick was all but trembling as her mouth fell away. The air was cold compared to her warm mouth, making him shiver. With such ministrations, his swollen manhood no longer throbbed with lust, but ached longingly with pangs he had never known before.

The beastliness inside his wiry from, clawed moments after moment at his senses. To feel her tightness…the thought was nearly too much to handle.

"Lie down," he commanded in a feral growl. His eyes were the eyes of a starving wolf who found wounded prey. There was no more time, he wanted to be in her and pound her shaven slit till she cried his name.

Nodding, the beauty had but a breath to lay before he was upon her. A wildness crackled off him like lightening. She had lured the beast out of him with her mouth and there was no stopping the monster in his height of lust.

On instinct, the beauty spread her legs for him. Positioning himself, Rumpelstiltskin grabbed her hips and waited a heartbeat before thrusting himself fully into her.

Such sweet paradise! The fiend's eyes nearly rolled in the back of his head at her deliciously tight entrance. Her walls surrounded him, squirming to the invasive presence lodged entirely in her. She was silk about him, her heat mingling with his so that they were an inferno. A moan at her body escaped his lips.

"So tight," he murmured almost in deluded bliss. "So very tight." Part of him even doubted her could thrust right, she fit him so closely.

A gasp of pain and pleasure echoed from her lips as he hilted her. A sharp pain flared in her body at his barbaric thrust. He had been as big as she thought. He was a spear, slamming through a small crack.

Suddenly, as though flaring out from the delirious, smoky haze of monstrous lust, the Dark One noticed the twinge of pain upon her lovely visage. Guilt stabbed madly in his heart for the spear of pain he induced to her. She had been nothing but honest and noble in keeping their deal and he had been a rash brute.

While his body wished to thrust immediately, instead he breathed deeply, waiting. Part of him wished to gush apology, but he held his tongue, uncertain what would come out.

Slowly, as though sensing his sudden patience, the beauty found his eyes. For a moment, a spark of something else glimmered in his glossy ebon orbs. As the pain eased and her body became accustomed to his gifted girth and the pleasure he bestowed upon her, she nodded in silent approval for him to continue, anything to make him move inside her and bring more of the pleasure he evoked.

A small smile came to his thing gray lips at her understanding. Lust, full and complete once more surged back knowing he had not truly harmed her. Rolling his hips slowly, he commenced with a few tenuous thrusts. If he hurt her, then he promised himself he would stop instantly. The last he ever wished to do was her his treasure.

Moans of delight came bubbling from her lips like a once dried fount suddenly gushing with water.

Emboldened, the fiend speared into her with a rapacious pace. His hips were like pistons barreling into her in the ancient rhythm of man and woman breeding. Hot flesh slapped together with each barbaric thrust. While she had dominated him at first, the beast in him came surging to the front. How long had he had a woman under him cooing in delight, seeking his thrusts to also bring her pleasure?

Sweat beaded his skin with each thrust into his Belle. Never once did her eyes close or stray from him. Blue stared fearlessly, passionately into black, taking all her gave and giving back. Yes, she was his, all his. "Scream your master's name, Belle." He plunged harder, faster, wilder into her. "Scream my name so that all may know to whom you belong."

"Rumpel…," the partial name came out in a ragged, torn and breathless gasp. "Rumpelstiltskin!"

He could have come then and there as his name sailed from her lips. Mostly certainly he would have had he not felt her so close to the brink. Her walls tightened about his length, her breath hitched with every thrust. Head jerked back, she screamed his name over and over in a mantra till her orgasm burst upon her in sudden, foreign glory.

Stars dappled her vision as the apex of her pleasure erupted. All about, she could think of nothing but pleasure and her master deep inside her, grunting and groaning atop her, seeking to breed her womb.

Even as she finished, he could no longer hold back. His hot seed spewed deep in her belly with a force he never recalled having even as a cowardly spinner. His world was awhirl as he thrust short spear-like thrust into her as he descended his climax.

His limbs trembled as he finally lessened his pace to a halt. Never had he experienced a wondrously mind shattering orgasm such as that. Her participation made his pleasure more distinct than simply making her lean against a wall and taking her in such a manner.

"That was…," Belle spoke breathlessly. Her hair was wild and untamed, bordering her face in a lovely way that made him wish to run his finger lovingly though her tresses.

Part of him wished to agree, but the moment had passed, the thrill a receding thing. He was still a monster, and she merely a maid. "Next time…." He rolled off her gruffly, assuming the full mantle of beastliness once more in favor of whatever she sparked in him. "Next time we'll take our pleasure in that little mouth of yours."

Flopping to his side away from her, he wrapped his arms close to his chest. Without turning to look at her, he added on in an almost tender manner. " After such a hard pounding, I'm dubious if you can even walk straight. If you're tired, you may stay if you like."

"Thank you," Belle replied, her words sounding almost surprised by the kind words. Almost. Somehow, some deep seeded part of her knew, he would not have made her leave. She fit too comfortably in his lair, almost as if she belonged there. Yes, she did have a pleasant ache between her thighs, but nothing that would have stopped her from departing.

A strange sleepy smile tugged at her lips as she pressed her back to his and slept in the master's bed; the first time of many.

~8~8~

"We should have known then," Rumpelstiltskin declared in a soft, humanly chuckle. His hand found his Belle as he entwined his fingers with hers.

Looking to him, a small ounce of confusion furrowed Belle's brow. "Known what?"

Kissing her swollen belly tenderly, he looked up to her. His eyes, so dark and black seemed to shine like a starry night. "That we loved one another."


End file.
